Rats with experimentally induced primary autochthonous mammary cancer are being studied as guides to the immunotherapy of human cancer. Rats with primary mammary adenocarcinomas have been treated by intravenous injection of plasma from tumor bearing rats. Before injection, plasma was absorbed with protein A-Sepharose or Sepharose alone.